The present invention relates to stacked poly-metal structures in semiconductor devices and to processes related to the formation of such structures. The present invention is particularly relevant to the wordline architecture of a DRAM cell, but is also related in a more general sense to the gate conductor architecture of a transistor. The present invention arises from the continuing need in the art for improvements to the materials and processes utilized in semiconductor device fabrication.
Many conductors are particularly well suited for use in semiconductor devices. For example, tungsten and other metals are often used as a part of the wordline architecture of a DRAM cell. Unfortunately, many of these otherwise preferable conductors are also difficult to incorporate in certain device architecture because they are subject to severe degradation during the oxidation steps commonly utilized to construct many semiconductor devices. A number of processing techniques can limit this type of degradation. For example, in the context of the wordline architecture of a DRAM cell, manufacturing steps directed to the formation of oxidation barrier layers are introduced to protect the conductors of the wordline architecture from oxidation. The present invention is directed to improving these manufacturing steps by providing an etch stop layer in a silicon substrate of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to improving manufacturing steps by providing an etch stop layer in a silicon substrate over which the wordline architecture of a DRAM cell is formed.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method of interfacing a poly-metal stack and a semiconductor substrate is provided where an etch stop layer is provided in a polysilicon region of the stack. The present invention also addresses the relative location of the etch stop layer in the polysilicon region and a variety of stack materials and oxidation methods. The etch stop layer may be patterned within the poly or may be a continuous conductive etch stop layer in the poly. The present invention also relates more broadly to a process for forming wordline architecture of a memory cell.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a semiconductor structure is provided comprising a poly-metal stack formed over a semiconductor substrate where the interface between an oxidation barrier placed over the stack and an oxidized portion of the stack lies along the sidewall of the poly. A semiconductor structure is also provided where a conductive layer is present in the poly region of the poly-metal stack. The present invention also relates more broadly to a memory cell array and a computer system including the poly-metal stack of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for improvements to the materials and processes utilized in semiconductor device fabrication. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.